Q Gets A Headache
by Martin70
Summary: A somewhat comical tale from Q's point of view about some Star Trek crossovers that ACE Writers Group members have written. Not all of the stories are posted here on ff dot net, but most are.


**Q gets a Headache**

Q sighed as he glanced at the Multiverse. So many different anomalies causing so much havoc with the space time continuum, it was enough to give a mortal a headache.

He looked into one Universe as it was being over run by the Sinhindrea. The Shadows were for the most part history in that universe, those who might manage to survive would most likely head for the Rim. His warnings to the Federation and Colonial ships might save that place yet, but he wasn't holding his breath.

Elsewhere, in another Universe, the Sinhindrea had made their home in a Dark Matter Galaxy and the humans of the Tau'ri Alliance had bumbled into them as soon as they arrived from their own galaxy. Q set their chances of survival as a whole at fifty-fifty, after all THESE humans had discovered Alteran Technology and if pressed could hold their own against the Sinhindrea ship to ship. It was too bad that the one fleet that had discovered the Sinhindrea wouldn't be around to save the day, since they were now on their way to another universe too. Things looked bad for the humans at least as far as things stood at the moment. Perhaps he would tweak things there to make it easier for the Humans to survive in BOTH universes.

He glanced at his son and saw the bored expression on his young face. "You should pay more attention my boy! Someday the Continuum MIGHT let you and me off the hook and you can go your own way."

"The chances of that happening are almost nil and you know it." Q Jr. said bitterly.

"Maybe a visit to Aunt Kathy will cheer you up." replied Q dismissively.

"I doubt it. She made it home remember? I doubt she has time to bother with me." Q Jr. shot back.

Q sighed again and went back to reviewing the various universes and the Havoc taking place there. Some power beyond even the Q Continuum was at work here, but Q couldn't quite figure out who or what it might be, at least not yet anyway.

He looked in on another universe and smiled as a Federation ship came into view of Deep Space Babylon and Babylon Five. THAT universe was about to get interesting, IF the Pheonix could save a wayward Technomage and survive long enough to gather the forces together that they would need to survive. He still chided himself for putting Data in that Universe, but his Professor of the Humanities was too precious to be blown up as he had been in his Original Universe.

Yet another such Universe was having problems of its own as a Wormhole not too unlike that of the Bajoran one managed to poke its way between Vulcan and Babylon Five's space. There weren't any timeless beings in THIS one but it WAS being held open by some higher power. The mystery of THAT breach would need to be investigated soon. Most of the breaches, Q had noticed, to the Babylon Five Universe seemed to have occurred around the Shadow War or before. This one was after, so he would pay special attention to as time passed.

One relatively "normal Universe caught his eye. The reason for this was simple. The Borg were in the Alpha Quadrant in the 22nd century, much earlier than they should have been! He watched as they assimilated a planet's population and began to build proper Borg ships. "Now THIS is interesting… These Borg aren't under the control of a Hive Queen. They've formed their own collective, with a hierarchy of its own… I'll have to keep an eye on these Borg as well.

One universe that was giving Q fits was rather Unique in that it had a splash of several universes mixed into it from the start. Again he suspected a higher power was involved and considered going there to speak with the Humans in charge of the Stargate program and the Space station known as Thundersdawn. Perhaps he would, but in order to do so he'd have to pull the being in more than one place at one time trick and that was a strain, even for such a being as himself.

"Come on Jr., we have some work to do." Q muttered. A sudden pain crept into his head… So THIS is what it's like to have a migraine…


End file.
